Joergen
This article is about PewDiePie's horse, Joergen. For the article about Joergen's successor, see "Joergen II." Joergen Smoergen '(pronounced ''yor-gen), also spelled jOerGen, Joregen, Jöergen, Jörgen, Jorgen and ''Jørgen; ''was the first horse Pewdiepie tamed in the series. History Part 1 Joergen is first spotted by sub2pewdiepie12 as a baby horse with two other horses at a horse spawn chunk near PewDiePie’s first spawn point in broland. Part 2 PewDiePie attempts to get Joergen to follow him back to his farm by carrying wheat as bait, to no success. He chucks a piece of wheat to him on the ground but Joergen walks away, refusing it. Part 3 PewDiePie learns that he has to “harass the horse” in order to tame it and finally tames the horse, naming him Joergen and taking him to a newly built stable. He then attempts to get Joergen in the nether portal, but it doesn’t work and PewDiePie has to go in alone. Part 4 PewDiePie goes to mine in a cave, leaving Joergen outside, where he wanders off and is lost. Joergen ends up getting lost a few other times until PewDiePie finally found him. He then spots a donkey(later known as berny) and gets off Joergen to try and tame it. When he fails, he turns around to see Joergen gone again, ending the episode on a cliffhanger. He finds Joergen again between this episode and the next. Part 5 PewDiePie figures out that Joergen disappearing was a glitch. When it happens again, PewDiePie reloads Minecraft and it stops happening. PewDiePie then finds leather horse armor and gives it to Joergen. Later in the episode, PewDiePie successfully rides Joergen into the Nether. When realizing that it is a bad idea, he tries to get him back to the Overworld. However, Joergen suffocates in the wall of his nether portal and dies. PewDiePie makes a grave for Joergen out of gray wool, and adopts a new horse from the plains where he got his original horse, and names him Joergen II. Legacy PewDiePie planted two oak saplings in the field outside his house, with the intention to plant many more. However, somewhere in his future episode, he cut down the tree without realizing. it wasn't until he reacted to a meme on LWIAY that he realized he had cut down the tree and immediately logged back into the server and re-planted the tree. Felix constantly drops melons on the grave to pay respects to the fallen hero. In between episode 8 and 9, his grave tone was replaced with a golden one and at the end of episode 11, gold from the underwater temple was added around the grave. In Part 25, Pewds dedicated the IKEA Tower to Joergen, Joergen #2 and Water Sheep. Trivia * Jörgen (or Jørgen) is a Scandinavian boy's name, and it is an equivalent of the name "George". * There is some dispute over the spelling of Joergen's name within the 9-year-old community. Some say the 'O' in the name has an umlaut/diaeresis (ö, as in Jö'rgen), while others have proposed that the O has a slash/stroke (ø, J'ø'rgen). The letter 'ö' is used in Turkish, Azerbaijani, Turkmen, Tatar, '''Swedish', Icelandic, Rotuman, German, Finnish, Estonian and Hungarian alphabets, while 'ø' is used in the Danish, Norwegian, Faroese and Southern Sami alphabets. Both letters are, for all intents and purposes, the same vowel. It is worth noting then that because PewDiePie is Swedish, the more correct spelling would be Jörgen. * In an episode of LWIAY, PewDiePie revealed that Joergen is the official spelling. * At the beginning of Part 20, a picture of Joergen #2 is shown with the text "In loving memory of Jöergen Smoergen II". This implies that "Smoergen" may be Joergen's last name, although it is quite likely to be a joke. * A rumour is going around in the 9-Year-Old community theorizing that one of the two skeleton horses Felix tamed after killing their riders/masters is Joergen #1, PewDiePie himself denies this, repulsed by the idea, believing it is a disgrace to his fallen comrade. Regardless, he allows the skeleton horses to stay. One is later named "Dinnerbone" and is currently missing (found in the latest episode), while the other was killed by a Creeper explosion in Part 19. ** He did, however, spot a horse later on matching the appearance of Joergen. Whether this is a coincidence or another reincarnation is unknown. Gallery Jörgen nah fam, bye.PNG|Joergen (Part 2) Jörgen (leather armor).PNG|Joergen in leather horse armour (Part 5) Jörgen's grave.PNG|Joergen's Gravestone. R.I.P Joergen grave gold 2.JPG|Joergen Golden Grave (Part 11) Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horses Category:PewDiePie's Pets